


My First, My Last, My Everything

by BrevityIsTheSoulOfLingerie



Series: This Love [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrevityIsTheSoulOfLingerie/pseuds/BrevityIsTheSoulOfLingerie
Summary: Beca moves in with Chloe.  Beca pops the question.  Beca gets a very enthusiastic "Yes!" in response.  It's no surprise what (or who) comes next...heh!





	My First, My Last, My Everything

“Beca, that’s the last box, babe.”

Our lives have fused and reduced to countless boxes, furniture wrapped in blankets, and art buried under layers of bubble wrap.

Beca’s moving in to my LA condo, much as I’ve done with her apartment in New York. Since we’re both essentially bi-coastal now, it makes sense to have a house in each city. That way, we can stay in our own space – and stay together – rather than hotels when one of us travels, which is quite often.

Beca comes into the condo and sneaks up behind me, wrapping her arms around me and resting her chin on my shoulder.

“Welcome home,” I turn in her arms and kiss her.

But I can tell her attention is elsewhere, over my shoulder, surveying the sea of boxes behind me.

“No,” she says and walks around me. “No, there’s one missing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“How can you even tell?”

“Trust me. Can you please go out to the truck to check?”

“Yeah, but –. ”

“Please? I’ll check the bedroom.”

I make my way back out to the truck, which is very clearly empty, and I call back to up Beca. “Nope, babe. Nothing here.”

Beca comes out onto the balcony. “Did you check the front seat?”

“The front seat?” I mutter to myself as I make my way around to the cab and open the driver’s side door. “There’s no way a moving box would even fit – “

On the seat is a deep blue velvet box and my eyes go wide. I grab it and turn around to look at Beca with tears in my eyes, but she’s not there.

It’s then that I feel her take the box from my hands. She opens it, smiling.

“Beca. Wha –?“

“Chloe, you know I love you. I think I’ve loved you from the day we met. You’re everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you know that. As a first step, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Beca, I – I don’t know what to say.”

“Um, ‘yes,’ would be a good start, assuming you feel the same way.”

“Oh my god. Yes. Yes, of course I do.” She bites her bottom lip and slips the ring onto my finger. It’s beautiful – an Ascher cut, probably close to three carats, set in platinum.

I look at it and look at Beca, who is absolutely beaming and perhaps even more radiant than the rock on my finger. I pull her to me and kiss all over her face, making us both laugh. “Yes!”

“So, are you sure, or...?” she says quirking an eyebrow.

I wipe the smirk right off her lips with a deep, intense kiss, my hands gripping her waist, hers threaded through my hair.

I feel her moan into my mouth and I smile against her lips.

“Well, I could maybe use a few hours to think about it.” I tease.

She gently pushes me away, rolling her eyes, but in the next second, I’m back in her arms locked in another kiss. Almost immediately, my breathing increases and I feel the flush consume me. She’s moved from my lips to my neck, and I feel her bite down on my collarbone, drawing a gasp of both surprise and pleasure from me.

I should probably be embarrassed by how quickly Beca turns me on. She has from the very beginning. A look. A light touch. Even a sweet, chaste kiss does things to me that I can’t really explain.

Beca was a writer on one of my first films and from the moment she stepped on set, I couldn’t take my eyes off her. She made this warm heat pool in my stomach every time I so much as looked in her direction – a feeling that only intensified as we got to know each other, until I couldn’t contain it anymore.

As luck would have it, Beca was assigned to work with me in refining my lines – the few that I had - in the film, so we often had one-on-one time together, sometimes in my trailer, sometimes elsewhere on the lot, and once or twice out to dinner or drinks just to change it up.

I got comfortable with Beca very quickly. She was witty and sarcastic, but also very sweet and chivalrous – even more so than some of the guys I’d dated. However, she was much more reserved with her feelings and emotions. She’s very good at keeping whatever she’s thinking very close to the vest, and she kept me guessing for a long time – first about her sexuality, then about whether or not she was even attracted to me. She’s not coy. She’s not a tease. It’s just that her level of excitement never really rises or falls above a steady baseline.

If I’m being honest, she was really fucking hard to read sometimes, and even harder to pull answers from, but that just deepened the mystery that surrounded her.

It also drove me crazy.

I wanted so badly to touch her. To be near her in ways that went beyond just platonic attraction. Those times that we brushed hands or she said something funny and leaned into my side were it for me. It made something stir inside me that was hot and made me melt all at once. Our hugs soon went from awkward and unfamiliar to having her pressed up against me, her arms around me, my nose nuzzled in her neck. God, it felt so good to have her that close. I’m sure we lingered way longer than we should have, but it never felt like enough. Then, she’d pull away and even when I managed to hold her gaze, her eyes never gave away how she felt.

Despite the ambiguity and the guessing, I lived and died by those moments. They were exhilarating and crushing all at once, and I honestly started to wish that the film would wrap so I could think of something else other than Beca and how it felt to be next to her. Forget how the energy that radiated off of her awakened something inside me like nothing else ever had.

And just as the film was coming to an end, just as I thought I’d be able to breathe a sigh of relief, there was a knock on my trailer door.

“Come in.”

The door opened and I could see Beca’s hand grip the knob, given away by the flowing tail of her red-headed mermaid tattoo – one she got long before she met me. Fortuitous, maybe, I liked to think – that extended up her forearm and merged into the rest of the ink that covered the entire limb.

It brought back the memory of that one night in my trailer when I noticed her sleeve for the first time – it was beautifully done. Totally feminine and badass at the same time.

I slid my hand into hers rotating her arm to look at it more closely as Beca told me the story behind each image – the reason it was permanently inked on her. I was pressed up against her side, her arm resting in my lap, and I remember feeling the heat from her palm and her fingers closing around mine. I couldn’t bring myself to look at up at her because I knew if I did, I’d want to – need to – kiss her, but there was no way to hide how my breath hitched at the feeling. I thought – no, I hoped – that it would trigger something in Beca, giving her a hint, encouraging her to make the first move, but it didn’t. Not then anyway.

“Hey, Chloe. Got a sec?”

“I have to be in hair and make-up in about 15 minutes, but I’m all yours until then.”

“Cool. I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something.”

Could it be? Could this be the moment adorable, sexy Beca Mitchell asked me out? I sat and steeled myself for what was to come next.

“Yeah, of course.” I said, trying not to beam.

“So, I’ve been, uh, thinking and I was wondering if…”

_I’d like to go on a date with you? Sure, Beca. I’d love to._

“…You could read this script? I think you’d be great for it. In fact, I kinda wrote it with you in mind.”

_It’s always nice to be someone’s muse, but it’s nicer to be someone’s – Beca’s – girlfriend._

“Um…” So not what I was expecting and I hated myself for letting my fantasy run wild.

“It’s OK. You can say no. I know you probably have a stack of scripts to read, so don’t feel pressure. But, you were kind of the, uh...you inspired me to write it and I’d love it if we could do it together.”

_I’d love if we could do IT together, too, Beca. But I’d settle for at least knowing how you felt about me._

“That’s flattering, Beca. I have a few things that I’m thinking about for my next movie, but I’d be happy to give this a read.”

I take the script from Beca and start to idly thumb through it.

“Thanks! Oh and hey, we’re still on for lunch later this week, right? I have some ideas about the party scene.”

“You bet. I’m looking forward to it.”

Two nights later in bed, unable to sleep and curiosity getting the better of me, I pulled Beca’s script off my night stand and began reading it in earnest. I fell in love with it – and with Beca – 10 pages in.

Too bad she’d already flown back to New York, but I knew she’d be back in LA soon. I knew I’d just have to sack up and tell her how I felt.

Beca’s hands sliding up my shirt and gripping my ribcage snap me out of the flashback and into reality.

“Baby,” I rasp. “I want to be with you so bad, but let’s go inside,” I say, pushing her hands down to her sides.

“Good idea,” she says breathlessly. “We don’t want to give the neighbors the wrong idea.”

Beca takes my hand. I feel her thumbing the cool metal of the ring around my finger as she leads me into the house, closing the door behind us.

She sits on the couch and pulls me on to her lap, pressing our foreheads together. Her hands come up to cup my face, her thumbs caressing my cheeks and I smile because I’m looking into eyes that are so unmistakably filled with love. It’s so obvious how she feels in this moment and I wonder whether I was blind to it in the beginning or she managed to keep her feelings so contained.

I feel the press of lips on mine. Soft and sensual. Hungry and eager. But not aggressive or domineering. Beca is never those things. I can’t help but kiss her back, my hands in her hair. And I think back to lying in bed, reading her script for the first time. The emotion it pulled from me was undeniable. I couldn’t say no. I can’t say no to Beca.

What she’d written was a love letter that – I know now – was to me. Back then, I’d only hoped that was the case, but never had the courage to ask. And she was never daring enough to tell.

Regardless, it was too beautiful and too personal to decline and so I threw myself into another project. I threw myself into another project with Beca. And waited and hoped that she would see how committed I was. To her. That she would see me. Little did I know.

My mind shifts back to the present. To Beca, who is looking at me adoringly and I can’t help but smile back.

“I love you, you know that right?” she asks as she twirls a strand of my hair in between her fingers.

“I have loved you for so long, Beca. And the ring is beautiful.”

She takes my hand and kisses my finger. “I’m glad you like it. I thought it looked like you.”

“Well, you thought right. It’s perfect. And so are you.”

Beca looks up at me and wraps her arms around me, sliding her hands down to the small of my back. “What were you thinking about a minute ago?”

“Hmmm?” as I toy with the buttons on her shirt. There were so many things swirling around my head that I struggled to recall what exact memory was front and center at that particular moment.

“You were lost in thought, Chloe. I could tell. You OK?”

“Of course, baby. I just – I was thinking about meeting you for the first time.”

“Oh yeah? Wishing it never happened, or…?”

“Yes, exactly. Ruing the day.”

“Huh. I don’t think I’ve ever rued a day. How does it feel?”

I can’t help but laugh. “You’re a dork. I was just remembering how much I liked you back then. How you gave me butterflies.”

Beca’s hands slip under my shirt again and press into my stomach. I can feel the warm heat of her hands and it makes me giggle.

“I gave you butterflies?”

“Hell yes. You still do. Like right now.”

Beca’s thumbs caress the hills and valleys of my abs and I wither at her touch. “I didn’t know what to do with myself. I just wanted to touch you and kiss you all over.”

“Sounds like you had it pretty bad.”

I shoot her a scowl. “I did. And I remember how frustrated I was that I couldn’t read you. At all. All I wanted was to know was whether you liked me back.”

“Do you know now?” Beca kisses me and I laugh. “How about now?” She pulls my shirt over my head. “What about now?” She squeezes my breast over my bra and rubs her thumb over my nipple.

I throw my head back and feel her mouth on the exposed skin of my neck.

“How do you think I feel about you now, Chloe?”

She kisses down my chest and I can’t help but moan.

“That’s what I thought,” she smirks.

I push her back into the couch. “Don’t be so smug.” She gasps in mock offense and my tongue is in her mouth. She can’t say anything more. I smile against her lips, but before I realize what’s happening, Beca grips me under my thighs, stands up with my legs wrapped around her and flips me so that I’m lying on my back on the couch.

It takes me a moment to realize what just happened. Once I do, I feel Chloe’s fingers at the waistband of my jeans, undoing the button. I hear the zipper coming undone and Beca’s mouth is back on me, nipping at my earlobes and down my neck as I lift my hips to help her rid myself of my clothes.

Once my jeans and underwear are somewhere on the floor, Beca sits on her haunches in between my legs. “You are so fucking beautiful,” she says as she trails a finger from my lips down to my belly button, sending a shiver back in the opposite direction. “And I want to fuck you.”

Beca crawls back up over me, her hands on either side of my head, supporting her weight. I prop myself up on my elbows, reaching up to kiss her, but she leans back to kneel in between my legs.

I’m somewhat disappointed at the lack of contact, but then Beca flings her shirt off over her head and reaches around to unhook her bra, tossing it over the back of the couch. I lie back and watch her.

Beca is absolutely gorgeous. She’s petite and toned with deep blue eyes that are usually very stoic and steady. It’s hard to pull a smile from her, but when you do, it’s like the whole world has burst into Technicolor and it’s hard not to smile right along with her.

That’s exactly how I feel in this moment, so eager to be close to her and then she smiles and I can’t help myself. I sit up and pull to her to me so that our bodies are flush – her naked torso against my t-shirt, which she’s fisting up in the back and pulling over my head.

As she yanks the shirt off, I reach around to unhook my bra and toss it to join Beca’s on the floor, but when I extend my arms to bring her into an embrace, Beca is gone.

I look over the back of the couch and notice her discarded shorts on the path to the pool outside, and I see ripples in the water.

Even though I’m completely naked, I run outside after Beca.

“Beca, what are you – ?”

Beca’s head breaks the surface. She’s laughing. “Well -?”

“Well what?”

“Get in. It feels great after moving all those damn boxes, but I can make it feel even better.”

The sun is setting in LA, streaking the sky with vibrant shades of pinks and purples, but the heat that has blanketed us all day is unrelenting, and I know the pool is cool.

Rather than just dive in, I decide to give Beca a little treat. I slowly wade into the water, using the steps at the shallow end.

The water is at my ankles, then my mid-calf, next the tops of my thighs, and finally right under my breasts – its chill made more and more evident by my hardened nipples.

I resist the urge to cross my arms over my chest, both to stay warm and out of some degree of modesty.

Beca is submerged up to her neck, watching me, mouth agape and eyes wide, but she’s not making a move towards me. Instead, I push off the bottom and glide right to her. My legs immediately wrap around her, and I feel her arms under my thighs again, supporting me.

I take her face in my hands and my tongue immediately finds hers as she walks us to the side of pool, pushing my back into the wall. We both plant our feet, and she immediately ducks us down so that our shoulders are covered.

She pins my hips with hers, rolling against me and I feel her nipples against my chest, just as hard as I know mine are.

Our kisses are deep as I lick into her mouth and relish the swirl of her tongue around mine, so I don’t notice that she’s pushed me up against one of the jets until she slides her knee in between my legs and pries my thighs apart.

Almost immediately, I feel the pressure of the water on my clit and then Beca’s fingers are twisting and pulling my nipples, drawing a moan from me.

It feels good. I could come. But it’s not totally Beca, and therefore it feels like something is missing.

“Beca. Please.”

I don’t even finish the question, and she knows what I need. She spins me so that the jet is now pulsing directly on my clit and I immediately rock my hips against it, but she soon reaches around to put her hand between me and the stream of water, instead letting her fingers of her left hand do the work. With her right, I feel a finger at my entrance and I spread my legs even further, giving her room to work.

Her mouth is at the nape of my neck. I can feel her tongue licking lazy patterns from shoulder-to-shoulder, even as she is all over my pussy.

“Do you like when I fuck you, Chloe?”

She inserts two fingers and it’s all I can do to bite my bottom lip and just nod, which boosts Beca’s confidence. Suddenly, I’m filled up with three fingers as she continues to stroke my swollen clit. Every time she releases my sensitive bundle of nerves, the jet takes over, coursing over me and building me towards what I know will be a forceful orgasm.

If I were outside of the water, my thighs would be streaked with my juices, but they’ve been washed away, so Beca is careful, gentle and she takes her time, letting me get used to her before thrusting.

She squeezes my hip, silently asking me if I’m ready. “Yes, baby,” I breathe out, and she begins to push into me.

“Oh, god.” I fold my arms over the side of the pool creating somewhere to rest my head as every nerve in my pussy seems to be in overdrive. It feels so, so good. Made even better by the thought that it’s my fiancée who’s fucking me. And suddenly, even though Beca and I have been together for over a year, I feel like this – we – are permanent.

The thought, coupled with the stimulation, makes my body completely relax. My knees buckle, but rather than fall to the ground, I can simply, literally, float in the feeling. I’m physically as weightless as I feel, and it’s incredible.

Beca’s arm wrapped around my waist keeps me in position, holding me in between her and the jet and it’s not long before the water pressure gets the better of me.

“Baby, you have to let me come,” I whine, leaning my head back on her shoulder in the hopes that she’ll see the desperation in my eyes.

All I get in response is a grunt from Beca. With her feet, she pushes us away from the jet and turns us so that her back is to the wall. I’m floating on my back in front of her, my hands reaching behind me to grip the wall on either side of our heads. One arm is still around me to hold me steady, while the other is between my legs, fucking me from behind.

“I’m so – god, I’m almost there. Beca, you have to – “

Her fingers curl inside me and my entire body stiffens as Beca gives me a sweet, sweet release, stroking my clit as I come down from an orgasm that ripples through me and over the surface of the pool water.

With a deep exhale, I lean my head back on Beca’s shoulder and tilt her face to kiss me before pulling away. “I love you, and I can’t wait to marry you.”

We float together for a while under the cover of dusk before the evening chill starts to roll through, and it occurs to us that neither of us have towels.

“Wait here,” says Beca as she hoists herself out of the pool and runs into the house. She emerges moments later, teeth chattering, clad in a robe, another one in hand.

She holds it open for me and I dive into it. “So good,” I purr, burying my face in the crook of her neck.

I hear Beca softly chuckle and she wraps her arms around me. “Anything for you, fiancée.” She kisses the top of my head and I smile into her chest.

Once we’re dry, we head back into the house. It’s late and we haven’t eaten, but between the moving and the sex, we’re both starving.

“I can call for pizza,” I volunteer.

“That sounds amazing,” says Beca. “Do I have time to get a shower? Maybe it will help me warm up.”

I smile to myself. “Yeah, I think that’s fine,” I say as I lie on the still-unmade bed.

I wait for a few minutes after I hear the shower turn on and shed my robe on the floor before slowly sneaking into the bathroom and into Beca’s shower.

She’s rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, arching her head back into the stream of water. It cascades down her neck and shoulders, dripping off her nipples, and I cannot help but stare. Beca is literally a wet dream. There’s no doubt that she’s gorgeous and she deserves to be worshiped, which is just what I intend to do.

As she wipes the water from her face, she opens her eyes.

“Jesus Christ!”

“Uh, nope. Just me. I hope that’s OK.”

“Depends? Have you called for the pizza?”

“Not yet. I didn’t think that 30-minutes or less thing would give you enough time.”

“Time to…?”

I drop down to my knees in front of Beca and lift her leg over my shoulder, taking one long, slow lick of her folds. “Mmmm,” I hum against her. “I take that back. You’re so wet I think you could have easily beaten the pizza guy.”

Beca groans and leans her head back on the wall as I return my attention to her beautiful pussy. I love that she’s almost bare – it makes her so much smoother and more sensitive to my touch. I suck her lips into my mouth and caress them with my tongue, letting it dip into her soft, wet folds as I trail up to her clit.

I can almost feel it throbbing, begging for attention. I tease it with the tip of my tongue and then press it flat against her, stroking her. Her hips fall into rhythm with me, and she rocks against my mouth. I grip the backs of her thighs to help her through the motion.

My lips gently circle her clit as my tongue continues to massage her, but a tug on my hair is Beca’s signal that she needs more, so I start to suck her. I smirk when I pull a loud, longing moan from her, and I know she feels good.

I glance up to see Beca playing with her nipples, rolling them between her fingers, and a sense of guilt washes over me – I barely paid any attention to them when we started this little escapade, so I move my mouth from her pussy and stand up in front of her. She whimpers at the loss of contact, looking at me half questioning, half disappointed.

“Baby, I want to take care of you.”

“But – “

I cut her off, squeezing her breasts before thumbing her hardened nipples. Fingers turn to tongue when I can no longer resist putting my mouth on her nipping and pinching her between my teeth.

Her chest is heaving as the water hammers down on us both and I start to feel tension between my legs. I can only imagine what Beca feels.

With my hands on her shoulders I sit her down on the shower bench and immediately straddle her, sliding my pussy from her breasts, down her flat stomach to her core so that I’m flush against her. She moans when she tries to touch me, and I push her hand away.

Instead, my fingers slide between her legs, between her wet folds and I feel her clit throbbing underneath my touch.

I’m back to kissing and sucking on her neck as I roll her clit in tighter and tighter circles, winding her up.

She is rocking her hips under me and I pull her closer, my nipples grazing hers and I can’t help but grind down on her in return.

“I want to come with you,” she says, locking eyes with me.

Together, we drop down to the shower floor – thank god for the huge shower stall I put in. Beca throws her left leg over my right and slides her right leg under mine. My hand on her lower back pulls her closer, and she pivots just slightly, perfectly lining up our centers – her clit on mine. It’s electric. So pleasurable it’s almost painful. Like I can’t get enough, but it’s too much at the same time.

My face is flushed – a combination of the hot water, the exertion and the fact that this is really fucking sexy.

I push myself further into Beca because I have to come. She reaches down between us and lavishes attention on my clit before playing with hers. This was supposed to be all about Beca, but somehow she’s taken control of the ship, fucking me hard. And good.

“Almost there,” she exerts.

“Me too, baby.”

I bring her in for a deep kiss, my hands cradling her face. I lick around her mouth, hungry and wanting. She senses it and kisses me back hard. When she curls her tongue around mine, it’s the last straw. I lose it, coming on Beca’s pussy. Seconds later, she does the same on mine.

We pull apart, foreheads touching, her hands in my hair, trying to catch our breath. Our skin is shriveled from the water, fingers feeling rough as we help each other up.

“That was…” she pants. “I mean…just when I think it can’t get any hotter…”

“Or dirtier…”

“Or dirtier, you surprise me, Chloe.”

“Well, it seems I’ve set a high bar for myself. I guess I’ll really have to bring it next time to keep you on your toes…or on your back. Your front? Your side?”

I turn off the water as she steps out and throws me a towel. “Right now, smart ass, the only thing you need to bring are two beers and a large pizza. We’ll worry about the rest later.”


End file.
